Project Summary The Institute of Medicine's Forum on Regenerative Medicine brings together leaders from academia, industry, government, patient and provider organizations, regulators, payers, and foundations to meet and discuss sensitive and difficult issues in a neutral setting in order to engage in dialogue and discussions that address the challenges facing the application of and the opportunities for regenerative medicine to advance the health of the public. The purpose of the Forum is to explore and identify strategies for advancing the field of regenerative medicine, facilitate communication and cooperation across stakeholder groups, and facilitate the discovery, development, and translation of regenerative medicine findings into therapies for medicine, public health initiatives, education, and policy. The Forum does not provide advice or recommendations on any specific issue or policy pending before any government agency. The Forum meets several times per year to identify, illuminate, and develop strategies for collaboratively resolving key issues in the field of regenerative medicine. The Forum holds public workshops to gain further expertise and perspectives on a given topic, engage the wider community of stakeholders, and focus public attention on critical issues. Summary reports are published from each public workshop and disseminated widely via the internet and also in print. The Forum also encourages and facilitates collaborative efforts among members.